Mirrors
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Stan Y Kyle, son partes de un todo. Espero que les guste, por favor dejen reviews, de todo corazón ElisaM2331


_**Mirrors**_

Dos vidas. Un espejo. Un espejo completo. Eso era lo que ellos conformaban. Lo que ambos podían llegar a ser. En lo que ambos se transformaban. Empezo hacía tanto, tanto tiempo, desde que mbos, siendo unos críos de 3 años se encontraron en el jardín de la familia Broflovski, cuando Stan huía despavorido de la furia de su hermana mayor. Era algo asombroso, pues en cuanto Kyle levanto la mirada de su caja de arena, se encontro con dos lagunas. Y esas dos lagunas lo absorvieron, lo absorvieron para siempre. Desde aquel lejano día, del mes de Agosto, cuando dos almas, inconscientemente se convirtieron en una.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire,  
cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always peering out on the other side_

Luego, dos semanas después, el pequeño Kyle miraba todo con sumo temor. Era un lugar desconocido, y seguramente le dirían cosas por ser judío. No tenía nada de malo, demonios, quería decir, no era nada del otro mundo. Y como espero, tan solo Sheila lo dejó en la entrada, antes de girarse a conversar con una mujer castaña de mirada dulce y sonrisa tierna, un niño, gordo y molesto lo empujo antes de decir.-¡Un judío..! ¡Un judío que horror..!

No supo porque su madre no escuchó, o si lo hizo lo ignoró, pues cayó al suelo, y comenzó a llorar. ¿Porque le sucedía esto? El nunca había hecho nada malo. O quizá era su castigo por comerse el postre de su padre a hurtadillas. Si, seguramente era aquello. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera ponerse de pie, un movimiento sumamente veloz, lo liberó de los golpes del niño gordo. Y entonces escuchó su voz.-¡Dejadlo en paz! ¡Ya basta!

Y entonces lo vió. Era el.-¿Estas bien? Venga arriba..—Le tendió la mano con una adorable sonrisa, al momento que con suma delicadeza, cosa que de verdad hizo sonrojar a Kyle lo puso de pie, y le acaricio el hombro.—Ya, tranquilo, no pasará nada...—Y Kyle, sin saber porque le sonrió.

Ese fue uno de los momentos mas hermosos que el lograse recordar.

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soap  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the past,  
I'm here tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

Y luego, desde aquel entonces, no quiso separarse nunca de él. Dado a que el pequeño Kyle era un año mas adelantado que Stan, la inminenteseparación se acercaba. Cuando Stan se enteró, le dijo que no habría problema, que se volverían a ver en la primaria. Pero entonces algo dentro de Kyle se movió, e hizo lo que jamas pensó. El primer dia en primero, como niño prodigio, hizo una travesura que le costo un retraso desplazativo de nuevo al madre le dió tremenda regañina que aun se estremece al recordar sus gritos. Pero en cunato le dejaron entrar, Stan ya lo estaba esperando. Mucho fue su dolor cuando vió que no estaba solo. Un niño de una parka gastada y usada estaba a su lado. Lo miró con extrañeza. Aferraba el brazo de Stan como si tuviese miedo a separarse de él. Casi de forma instintiva, avanzó hacia el niño de orbes azules, y jalo su mano con tanta brusquedad que el niño de abrigo naranja tropezo. Pero cual fue su sorpresa, que comenzó a reír. Y entonces Kyle, no pudo evitar por igual echarse a reír. Desafortunadamente a su grupo se unió por petición de Kenny y muy en contra de Kyle, Eric Cartman, el mismo crío insoportable que despreciaba con el alma. Pero cuando lo aceptaron, Stan le miró y con frialdad y crudeza, inpropia de un niño de 5 años, le dijo.—Pero si te atreves a volver a tocarle, enserio que tendrás problemas..—Aquello hizo gruñir a Eric, pero a Kyle le provoco un molesto y desconocido cosquilleo en el estomago. ¿Que era aquello? ¿Que era?

¿Qué era?

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The biggest ? in my heart  
There's a space, but now you're home  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger_

Y pasó el tiempo. Y pasó. Y ahí lo tienen, enfrentandose a la verdad. Stan estaba frente a él, mirandolo, con la pregunta en los ojos azules. ¿Que tenía que decir? ¿Que podía decir? No podía decidir pues eso tambien decidiria el destino de una tercera persona. Gwendoly Marie Testaburguer estaba de por medio. Era la prometida de Stan, pero aun así.. Aun así... ¿Que podía hacer? Las dudas eran poderosas, le carcomían la mente y le dañaban el corazón. Pero entonces sucedió algo contra lo que no podría luchar. Stanley Randall Marsh, su mejor amigo, no, su _**súper**_ mejor amigo, tomó su mano. Y cuando lo miro a los ojos, le vinieron a la mente todas las cosas que pasaron juntas. Todas, desde la sonda en el culo de Cartman, hasta la batalla de las consolas, cuando Kenny se convirtió en una especie de _Daenerys Targaryen'. _En ese momento, Stan se acerco a él, y le acaricio la mejilla, como cuando se conocieron. El anillo de compromiso que llevaba en una mano, que pensó el que sería para Wendy, le hizo dar un respingo, pues despues de un segundo, Stan lo deslizaba por su dedo.—Prometo amarte, y respetarte, por todos los días, por el resto de mi vida..—Entonces se puso de rodillas.—Kyle Shia Broflovski, ¿Me harías el extraordinaro honor de casarte conmigo?

Y sin darse cuenta, sollozo, y le sonrió. Le sonrió con todo el amor que tenía en el alma.—T-Tonto..—Stan se puso de pie.-¿Aún así lo preguntas? ¡Claro que acepto casarme contigo! ¡Te amo!.—Y se lanzo a sus brazos, para así dar su primer y mas dulce beso. La sonrisa que le dedico Stan hizo que su corazón diabetico casi fallara.

_With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

La noticia se regó como polvora. A decir verdad Wnedy agradeció en el alma aquello, pues tenía tres años, saliendo a hurtadillas con Bridon Guermo y eso la liberaba de cualquier culpa. Al parecer el anuncio de boda, animó a muchas mas parejas para dar el paso. Craig Tucker una semana después de la propuesta se puso de pie en una mesa de la cafetería con Tweek a su ado. y gritó con todas sus fuerzas que amaba al rubio. Tweek lo imito, con una sonrisa de felicidad y sin temblor alguno. Entonces miró a todos antes de advertir que si tenían un problema los estaría con gusto esperando tras el gimnasio a la hora de Literatura. Por obvias razones, nadie, absolutamente nadie objeto nada. Despues Kenny y Butters anunciaron de una moderna forma su relación. Facebook fue su aliado, donde un debate sobre el desperdicio de carne que era Kenny se dio protagonizado por chicas de todo el condado. Lo finalizo una dulce frase de Stotch.—P-Pero yo lo amo..-Y eso ablandó el corazón de las muchachas. Al menos de momento. Stan y Kyle rieron con ganas, cuando Gregory Fields Howards y Christophe DeLorne, protagonizaron una escenita de lo mas melosa, dondé Chris, impulsado por la desesperación de que Gregory se marchase a Inglaterra se puso de rodillas y le dijo que lo amaba, bueno, mas bienle gritó. Le gritó que lo amaba, que lo adoraba mas que a ada, y que lo seguíria haciendo hasta_ "Hasta que el sol salga por el oeste y se ponga por el este, hasta que los mares se sequen, y las montañas se mezcan al viento como hojas"_ Los fans de _Song Of Ice And Fire_'gritaron tanto que se quedaron afonicos, y ambos muchachos se lanzaron uno a los brazos del otro para fundirse en un romantico abrazo.

_Aren't you somethin', an original,  
cause it doesn't seem ? to sample  
And I can't help but stare cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you, you reflect me,  
I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soap  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the past,  
I'm here tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

Cuando ambos se casaron, al borde del Stark, sus corazones saltaron de alegría. Cuando dos almas, apesar de llevar unidas años, se convirtiron ante la vista de Dios y del mundo, como una sola, fundida, fuerte, llena de vida. Aquella tarde, el 13 de Marzo Stan y Kyle Broflovski se volvieron esposos, ante el lago que presenció la mayoria de momentos mágicos entre ambos.

Fue el inicio de una nueva vida. Como todos tuvieron momentos terribles, como cuando adoptaron a un pequeño, que falleció tras un accidente en el que Kyle casi muere también. El pelirrojo enloqueció de dolor, y fue la etapa mas dura en la que ambos pudiesen coincidir. Por largos días y noches, Stan observo cmo su mitad sufría en silencio, como lloraba a todas horas por la perdida de ese pequeño al que su esposo encontro, escondido tras las faldas de la encargada del orfanato. Sin embargo, una mañana, Kyle perdió la razón y trato de saltar de su hogar. Entonces, Stan, se acerco lentamente a él. No dijo nada. Absolutamente nada, e ignoro los chillidos aterrados de Sheila, que llegó tan pronto se entero de la situación. Cuando sus manos se tocaron, Kyle lo miró. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Kyle Marsh, se vio reflejado en las lagunas azules de su esposo. Y vio el mismo sufrimiento, la misma agonía, el mismo dolor. Vio la devastación provocada por la perdida de su hijo, y sintió como su corazón lastimado latía con mas fuerza.—Yo también le amaba, tambien adoraba a mi pequeño Andy. Tambien daría todo por tenerlo de vuelta... Pero mi amor...—Aferro sus mejillas.—Tenemos que dejarlo ir...—Entonces Kyle estalló en violentos sollozos.—Si tu estas conmigo, si tu estas conmigo...-

-No hay lugar al que no podamos ir..—Completo Kyle.—No habra obtaculo que no logremos superar..-

Stan le besó con lentitud, con amor, con dolor. Entonces, algo dentro de Kyle, algo que estuvo muerto desde que le dijeron que Andrew falleció, pareció volver a la vida.—Entonces comprendió. Stan y el eran partes de un todo, eran partes de algo un mundo, un mundo completo, viviente y latiente. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran y sus manos se unen, ese mundo parece alzarse ante sus verdes orbes.-P-Perdoname Stanly..—Susurro.—P-Perdoname.. ¡¿Enque estaba.. p-pensando?!

Entonces salta de nuevo a los brazos de su esposo, como desde el principio. Como desde un principio.

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The biggest ? in my heart  
There's a space, but now you're home  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

Han pasado diez años de aquello. Con treinta años, Kyle y Stan Marsh, sostienen a su nuevo bebé. Sostienen a su hijo, a su hijo, a su hijo. Ese pequeño, vivo y fuerte que los observa con sorprendente curiosidad. Ese bebé, es un pequeño al que adoptaron tras buscar una mujer dispuesta de dar en adociónn a su hijo. El recien nacido era fruto de la relación entre Jason y Heidi, quienes quedaron moribundos tras un accidente. La ultima voluntad de amos fue que alguien adoptase a su bebé. Stan y Kyle legaron para cumplirlo, y ahí estaban, sosteniendo a su hijo.—Stan..—Murmuró Kyle.—Se va a llamar Stan...—Sonrió con felicidad, y su esposo lo imito, cautivado por su Kyle, en ese estado, completamente inexperto y feliz, adorando con la vista a su pequeño.

-¿Stan?

-Es un buen nombre...—Ambos rieron, cuando el niño emitio un jadeo sorprendido, mostrando tal vez una mueca de aprobacion.—Vamonos a casa...—Cuando le entregaron al bebé, que aun los observaba, Kyle tomo la mano de su esposo, y le sonrió.

-Vamonos a casa...—

_Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me_

Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The biggest ? in my heart  
There's a space, but now you're home  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along  
It's like you're my mirror

-¡Stanley Brandon Marsh!..—Exclamo Kyle enfadado.-¡Baja inmediatamente y recitame de nuevo la tarea!

Un niño de enormes ojos grises, y cabello ondulado y castaño, bajo las escaleras con mueca dolida.-¡Pero mamá..!

-Nada de peros niño, hazlo de nuevo, y verás que te doy un motivo de sobra para que sufras..—El chiquillo se sentó y comenzo a leer en voz alta, con perfecta entonación y gramatica. Kyle sonrio, complacido. El Pequeño Bran como gustaba que le dijesen, era la viva imagen de Heidi, pero poseía los ojos de Jason. Tienen una fotografía suya en la cocina, junto a un dibujo de Bran cuando les pregunto por primera vez de ellos. Stan llego, como todos los días y le dedico una mirada de compadecencia a su hijo adoptivo.—Mala suerte ¿Eh campeón?

-¡Y que lo digas papá!

-¡Brandon!

-Ya, ya mamá, ya..—Repuso con una sonrisa y continuo con su lectura. Stan jaló a Kyle, de 34 años, antes de plantarle un apasionado beso. El pelirrojo se sonroso a niveles inauditos, pero rió, cuando Stan apreto ligeramente su trasero (Si, su sexy y hermoso trasero) y le susurro al oído que era hora de divertirse.-¡Si, genial, estaré libre si se van a forn...!

-¡Brandon!...-Exclamo Kyle sorprendido.-¿Quien te ha dicho eso?

-El tío Kenny..—Dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo hacia el exterior.—Cuando vea a ese pervertido...

-Ya, cariño..—Le beso.—Eso será luego...-

_My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger_

Kyle gimió en voz alta, cuando Stan se vino y entonces, el mismo lo hizo.—Te amo..—Suspiro Stan.—Te amo...

Kyle lo aferro con todas sus fuerzas. Amaba tenerlo dentro, amaba hacer el amor con el, amaba tener a Stan Marsh a su lado.—S-Stan..—Dijo lloroso.

-¿Que pasa mi amor?

-Tengo que decirte algo amor mió..—Y cuando vio las orbes llenas de lagrimas de Kyle, Stan supo que algo muy malo pasaría.

_With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

-N-No puede ser...—Jadeo. El miedo lo quemaba de forma brutal.—Si. Es cierto, es cierto. El doctor me lo dijo...—Le abrazo con mas fuerza, deseando tener iempre a su Stan con él.—Es muy agresivo... Y no hay forma ya, pues tengo los pulmones infestados...—Stan se estremecio de dolor. No, no podía ser, era, era mentira.. Tanta felicidad, tanta perfección, tanta... Tanta porción de paraíso, perdido.—P-Pero que.. ¿Que voy hacer cuando no estes?..—Sollozo, y Kyle sintio su alma morir.—T-Tu eres mi mitad...—Le dijo.—T-Tue eres mi... Mi mitad..-

-Tu eres mi mitad..—Repitió Kyle entre lagrimas.—Tu estas siempre tras el otro lado del espejo, mi amor. Eres mi Stan, mi esposo, mi reflejo. Tu eres mi sol, y mi luna, y mi cielo estrellado, tu eres el que desde que tengo memoria me arrebato suspiros, y el que me robó el corazón. Tu eres el amor de mi vida... Y lo serás, incluso mas alla de lo que haya luego de la muerte...—Lo abrazo con su alma.—Eres tu.. Eres tu el amor de mi vida...—

_You are you are the love of my life_

Eso era lo que Kyle le repetía todos los días, con una sonrisa, cada vez mas cansada. Bran se entero de aquello una semana después. El niño lloró y lloró. Dijo y prometio que se portaría bien, que haría sus deberes. Incluso fue a una sinagoga para pedirle al rabino que curase a su mamá. Pero Kyle le explico a pesar de las lagrimas de Stan, que no había forma de curarlo. Que no estuviese triste..-¡Eres mi mamá..! ¡¿Como me pides eso?!..—Le exclamo con el rostro lleno de lagrimas antes de lanzarce a abrazarlo. Kyle se echó a llorar cuando Stan se unió al abrazo, incapaz de ocultar mas su dolor.

_Baby you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are_

Una mañana, los tres, la familia, salió a pasear. El sol brillaba con fuerza, y por ese dí, olvidaron el dolor. Entonces, Kyle, se paro de la silla de ruedas, y le pidió a Stan que se alejase.—V-Voy a llegar..—Cuando lo hizo, le sonrió de tal manera que el corazón de Stan se partió.-¡No!..—Gritó.-¡H-Hoy no..! ¡Todavía no estoy listo..!

Kyle acaricio su rostro.—Es mi hora. Ya... Debo irme... P-pero no estarás solo..—Le sonrió de nuevo.—Te c-cuidare... T-Te esperare el tiempo que sea n-necesario..—Acaricio su rostro.—Prometeme que c-cuidaras de Bran..—

-M-Mami...—Sollozo el niño. Kyle lo abrazo.—Y-Ya...—Su voz se hizo un murmullo.—T-Tu eres.. T-Tu eres...—Susurro..

-El a-amor de mi vida...—Completo Stan, aferrandolo con fuerza.—Mi otra mitad...—Sollozo.—P-Pero te tengo que dejar ir... ¿Verdad?

-S-Si...—Y por una ultima ocasión, se vio reflejado en sus ojos azules.-S-Siempre te amaré...S-Siempre te acompañare... –S-Sipempre te cuidaré...—Le sonrió, por ultima vez.—M-Mi amor...—

Entonces, Stan dejo de verse en su reflejo, pues su esposo cerró los ojos, y congelo su sonrisa, cuando Kyle Shia Marsh, dejo de existir. El grito fue desgarrador. Bran fue llevado por Kenny y Cartman y Butters para que no viese, pero no dejaba de llorar. Stan pasó horas aferrado al cuerpo, hasta que sorpresivamente, cuando llegó la hora, soltó su mano, y vio como se lollevaban para prepararlo. El vio, como por ultima vez Kyle era vestido. El vio como su otra mitad, ya en otro lugar, en otro lado, era recostado en el ataúd. El mismo echó la primera y ultima rosa, y el mismo cubrió con la pirmera capa de tierra, ahí, donde su esposo, su reflejo, se quedaría. Pero se sintió tranquilo. El se volvería a encontrar con su otra mitad.

Lo volvería a hacer.

_You are you are the love of my life_

Stan Marsh, caminaba por un lugar que no lograba reconocer. Ya no era un anciano, como lo recordaba. Habían pasado 25 años de la partida de su esposo, y ahí estaba. Era el Stark. Ya lograba recordar. Entonces miró el atardecer. Sonrió. Kyle siempre se quitaba la ushankha a esa hora, y sus rizos brillaban como el cobre. Entonces, escuchó una voz.—Aquí estas...—

Era el, era el. Por primera vez, el espejo roto que quedo luego que Kyle cerró los ojos, se volvio a unir, cuando ambos se encontraron.—Te estuve esperando...—Tomo su mano, y le sonrió de la misma forma que hacia. Entonces sus mentes se unieron y vieron todo cuano pasaron juntos, desde el jardín, hasta la lucha de Imaginacionlandia, la pelea contra Jersey, sus abrazos, el primer beso, ese huevo que los unio tambien de forma inconsciente, el viaje al espacio, el secuestro extraterreste, la lucha contra Trent Boyett, el baile de graduación, el primer abrazo, el primer baile que compartieron, las sonrisas, y las noches de pijamada, las tardes en el Stark, y los cuentos en la casa del árbol, las ferias, la propuesta, la boda, la primera noche, los suspiros, los gemidos, las lagrimas y las sonrisas de nuevo, la muerte de Andrew, el intento de suicidio, el espejo roto, y el abrazo de Stan, su propuesta de seguir adelante, el nacimiento de Brandon, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, su pirmer día en el kínder... Todo. Sus besos, sus abrazo, sus te amo, sus caricias...

-Es hora..—Dijo Stan.—Te amo. Eres.. Tu eres...

-El amor de mi vida...—Completo Kyle con una sonrisa.—El amor de mi vida. Mi reflejo, mi otra mitad, mi compalñero, mi esposo. El amor de mi vida.

_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do_

Entonces ambos, nuevamente, se dieron cuenta, de aquello que surgio, la primera vez que s vieron. Se pertenecian, eran parte de un todo, de un mundo, fuerte, viviente y latente. Eran ambos un espejo, que a pesar de que se rompió cuando uno partió, estaba completo de nuevo, no mas espejos estrellados, no ms vidiros rotos. Solo una eternidad por delante, supieron ambos, cuando el verde y el azul, se volvieron a encontrar.

Se volvieron a fundir.

_You are you are the love of my life_

**Mis hermosas Criaturas: Espero que les guste este one-shot. Escuche hace poco una canción, la que seguramente ya sabran cual y me enamore de ella, y me pareció perfecta para ambos, Stan y Kyle, ya que ambos llevaban una vida juntos. Y de ahí surgió la idea. Ojala y les guste, y si no, entenderé. Por favor, dejen sus reviews, por favor, así sabre su valiosa opinión. Cereal Pascual, espero que te guste, igual Sakuyachan17. Es un honor tenerlas como favoritos. Felices fiestas mis hermosas criaturas, con mucho cariño**

**ElisaM2331**

'_1:Daenerys Targaryen: Protagonista de la serie de libros escrita por el autor estadounidense George R.R. Martín. Kenny hace alusipon a ella al denominarse princesa durante los episodios "Black Friday" y "A Song of Ass and Fire"_

'_2:Frase que siempre recita Daenerys Targaryen al pensar en su fallecido esposo, Khal Drogo, hechizo de Mirri Maz Duur, perteneciente al mundo de fantasía épica de A Song Of Ice And Fire._


End file.
